Zoey
Zoey is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is placed on the Mutant Maggots. Coverage In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Zoey quickly begins bonding with Mike on the yacht as they are arriving on the island. Zoey saves Mike and Staci as they are swimming to the island, after Chris caused an explosion that blew up their ship. Then, Dawn reads her aura, and reveals she is an only child, who had a lonely life. They then cut to the confessional where she states that she can't believe that she's in the Total Drama outhouse confessional. Despite making it to the finish line at the same time as Mike, they are placed on the same team, the Mutant Maggots. In the first part of the challenge she is really confused by Mike's first personality, Chester. She almost falls off of the log while it is sliding down the hill, but her cry for help snaps Chester back into Mike who quickly saves her. She cheers along with the rest of her team when the Mutant Maggots win their very first challenge. In Truth or Laser Shark, Zoey is first seen talking with Anne Maria, wondering how she gets away with keeping a hair dryer on the show. Zoey is amazed when Anne Maria says she hides it in her hair. On her way to the challenge area she tells Mike the name of the area reminds her of one of the fight locations in the movie "Total Warriors 2" Mike responds by saying that "he just might have to marry her" causing Zoey to giggle. At the challenge, Zoey thanks Brick for taking one for the team, by revealing a secret of his. She agrees (along with the other contestants) that the challenge was too far. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey is paired up against B for the obstacle course. B gets a head start when Scott passes the mascot to him before Jo can pass it to Zoey. By the time Jo gives the maggot to Zoey, B had already finished the leg. Zoey starts off the jumping strong, until her platform breaks and she falls off. She is chased by mutant beavers. She kicks them in the groin and is able to give the maggot to Mike. When giving him the maggot they both touch hands and give each other a romantic stare, until the maggot vomits in Mike's face. Cameron ends up winning the challenge for them, keeping Zoey in for another episode. . In Ice Ice Baby, Zoey is seen eating with Mike, Brick, and Jo. They discuss waffles and Mike's different personalities. During the first part of the challenge, Mike and Zoey try to climb the mountain together; however, rocks cause them to fall.. After falling, Zoey thinks the Rats are on to something, and decides to lead Cameron and Mike to also find items in the big pile of junk to assist in the climbing. She decides on a grapple that she found. Despite the discovery, her team loses the first part of the challenge thanks to B's invention that flew all the Toxic Rats up to the top. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assigns that she, Brick, and Anne Maria try to capture the flag. In Finders Creepers, Zoey makes a confessional about how sweet Mike is for encouraging Cameron. However, she then states how the way Mike is always going into character is weird, but then she adds: "nobody's perfect!". While talking to Mike in the first leg of the hunt, she is captured by the spider (Izzy). Mike looks for her but doesn't find her. Later, she is shown on the web with the other captured contestants. When Anne Maria kisses Mike, Zoey is shocked and angry as she tells Anne Maria to keep her lips off him. Anne Maria replies that he is only interested in classy girls. As the spider is about to attack her and Cameron, she cries out for help. She is then rescued by Mike as Svetlana. At the elimination ceremony, Zoey looks depressed that Mike likes Anne Maria instead of her. She was shocked when Brick was chosen to go to the other team. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Zoey was seen eating in the mess hall, until she was chased out out of it by a Mutated Raccoon. During the water challenge, Zoey was confronting Mike about him kissing Anne Maria in in front of her. Mike then explained that he's an method actor and that he didn't mean to kiss Anne Maria on purpose. He then said that Zoey's the best girl that he has ever met, which made her feel better. It then turns out Zoey was standing on the pump, preventing air from getting to Jo. This angers Anne Maria, who shoves her off the pump. Zoey retaliates with a slap to the arm, getting fake tanner all over her hand. When Zoey falls and accidentally rips Mike's shirt off, Vito comes out. This discourages Zoey, as Vito favors Anne Maria. She goes over to the beach and sits on a rock and draws in the sand sadly. Dawn comes over and comforts her, saying that all the Mike parts of Mike's aura are attracted to Zoey. Before Zoey can ask what that means, Dawn disappears. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey volunteers to drive. She accidentally crashes the boat, but her team wins regardless when Jo throws Cameron to the last buoy. She congratulates Cameron at the end saying he really stepped up for the team, and is safe for another night. In Runaway Model, Anne Maria pokes fun at Zoey's hair, calling her ponytails 'Princess Leia buns'. Both are shown to later be disgusted by Jo's shaving. Later, at the beginning of the challenge, Mike tries to win back Zoey through compliments, which triggers her to snap back at him about his "character" feeling the same about Anne Maria. She heads into the woods with the rest of her team to find a model, and after Anne Maria unsuccessfully dresses the Maggot, Zoey asks if she could take a try. Her design was chosen, due to lack of time and more team members liking it. In the second half of the challenge, she comforts Scott who is beginning his attempts to manipulate her. She is shocked about the second team switch. Scott later greets her when he joins the team in place of Jo, and she returns it with a smile, causing Mike to worry about it. In A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Zoey was confused along with the others as to why there was no food or Chef or Chris in the mess hall. After searching several cupboards, Chef managed to trick the cast into going into the freezer, where they were captured in a truck. Once in the mine, Zoey was concerned for Anne Maria after she was mysteriously kidnapped by a unknown figure, however, Scott convinced her to keep going. At the end of the challenge, she and Cameron were feeling dizzy due to the radiation, and both of their bands were red (meaning she had five minutes to escape). She is supporting Cameron by holding his arm around her shoulder, when she is attacked by one of Ezekiel's mutant gophers. Mike runs over to save her, but then more mutant gophers come. They seem doomed, but were saved by Brick who refused to leave them behind. After her team won the challenge, and Brick was voted off, Zoey saluted him in honor with Mike and Cameron, before he took the hurl of shame. In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Zoey woke up on the raft with the rest of her team. Dakota decided that Zoey was the only contestant she would be seen with in public, so decides she wants to be friends with her. Zoey comforts Dakota once she begins mutating more. As they row back, Zoey is locked in a hug by the now-giant Dakota. She is given the compass and map once her team wins the first part of the challenge, and tells the now monster-esque Dakota to avoid attacking Chris for burying Sam with Gwen under the ground somewhere on the island. Before her team enters the swamp, Scott shows her that he has the idol to try and prove he is trustworthy as a part of his plan. Scott then tells her that he is the only one on the team that can be trusted. When the team goes through the briar patch, and Mike briefly becomes Vito, Zoey is openly angered by this. Cameron tries to cover to Mike, but not successfully. Zoey believes Scott when he "hears" something under the ground, and digs there with the rest of her team. After her team loses, Mike tells to get Zoey to vote off Scott. She says she is unsure, and does not have much of a reaction when Chris reveals Scott is going home. When Scott uses the idol to save himself, the person with the next most votes was her new friend Dakota, because Zoey voted for her since their friendship was hazardous to her health. Design Zoey's design is one of the most changed out of any of contestant from the Total Drama Reloaded days, along with Dawn, Dakota, Mike and Cameron. In her original design, she had dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulders, with a bright red bow in it and a bang curl. She also wore a large pair of glasses and had a mole on her left cheek. Her shirt was a short red blouse with large floral rims on the sleeves and collar. She wore small black shorts with a red button on them, and wore a pair of black high-heel sandals. Since then, her previous design was scrapped and recycled for the other contestants, as her top was recolored and given to Anne Maria, and her hair style was shortened, brightened, and given to Staci. Later, she was given a design similar to Dakota's original design, with similar hair and outfit. Some differences being that her hair now has two small pigtails, a small choker necklace, earrings and four red wristbands. Her shirt is now a sleeveless red tube top, her pants are slightly shorter, a different color, and rolled up at the bottom of each pant leg, and her sandals are now a lighter tan color with less straps around the ankles. Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I get along with everyone! *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': The Bertles Red, lavender, and blue. Total Warriors 2 Fruit! I love oranges. *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': I was in a huge mall but all the stores kept switching places, so I was always lost. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': Bringing home my first finger painting. My parents were so proud of me! *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I once had my shirt on inside out and backwards. I think I got dressed in the dark! *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I was tutoring other kids at school. I loved it when they understood everything! *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': I want to go into teaching, or maybe a researcher. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': I think I'd hang out with ParkadeTire, it's this awesome band I like! We'd go on tour. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: Chill out in a park, and maybe have a picnic. Everyone's invited. Audition Tape Zoey's audition tape opens with her talking about why she wants to be on Total Drama, as she says that she wants to meet other teens outside of her small town. Suddenly, she is interrupted with speed racing outside of her window, as she says that the town jocks drive up and down the streets cheering for the football team every Saturday night. She adds if she's eliminated by a jock in Total Drama, it'll be her worst nightmare. View Zoey's audition for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Trivia *According to the Cartoon Network Upfront Line-up and the Cakes Entertainment page for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Zoey is described as an indie chick. *Zoey's current design highly resembles Dakota's previous design, since her current design is a modified version of Dakota's old design. **Her design also resembles past contestant Heather's Total Drama World Tour design, since both girls have shorter hair, which is parted in a similar way. **Coincidentally, they were responsible for putting a main antagonist in a robot suit. In this case, Heather took down Alejandro in the TDWT finale. *Zoey's favorite band is The Bertles. This is a reference to the bands The Beatles, and The Turtles. **This is the third time "The Beatles" have been referenced on the show. The first was "Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special", and the second being the title sequence to Total Drama World Tour. *Zoey also mentions liking Parkade Tire. ''This is a reference to the indie rock band ''Arcade Fire. *According to Todd Kauffman, Zoey will be involved in a love triangle with herself, Mike, and Anne Maria *Zoey and Mike's relationship is the first relationship ever in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Zoey is the only red headed girl in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *Zoey owns a pet hamster which appears in her audition. *Zoey appears to enjoy sewing, as a sewing machine is seen in her audition. *According to Zoey's audition, she enjoys Indie Theatre and wearing retro clothes. *Zoey is the only female to make it to the final three in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Zoey is the highest ranking female in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Zoey is one of four characters in Total Drama to wear a choker around their neck, the other two being Gwen, Duncan, and Blaineley. **She is the only newcomer for this season to wear a choker. *Zoey is an only child. *Zoey is in love and in a relationship with Mike. *Zoey is the only female to outrank Scott. *Even though Zoey was the last girl in the game, she wasn't the highest ranking female on her team. **The first was Gwen in Total Drama Island, if you don't count the alternate ending in which she wins. Gallery Zoeypromo-1-.png Zoey (Total Drama Online)-1-.png ZoeyPoseTDO-1-.png Image:The New Gwen and Trent.png|Zoey and Mike in the opening sequence. Image:Zoey flirting with Mike.png|Zoey asks Mike if he can believe they're on the island. Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Zoey is seen on the beach with the other contestants. Image:Zoey gushing over Mike.png|Zoey gushing over Mike in the confessional. TDRIpic1.png|Zoey is scared by something, causing her to hug Mike. Image:Tdroti10.png|Zoey with her team during a challenge. Truth2-1-.png|B versus Zoey. Image:Pic1.JPG|Zoey is running with the group... Image:Pic2.JPG|...and is tired from the running. Image:Pic3.JPG|Zoey, along with B, Dawn, Jo, and Mike, see something... Image:toiletdodging.png|...so they dodged it. 0775-1-.png|Zoey falls while climbing. Image:ZoeyMike.jpg|Mike helps Zoey up a cliff. Image:MikexZoey.png|Zoey and Mike are climbing a cliff... Image:Zoey&Mikehill.png|...but they fall off. ZoeyAsHeather.png|Zoey gets shoved by a furious Anne Maria. 316521_225414274180459_133487533373134_542310_1362392538_n.jpg|Zoey being attacked by mutated squirrels. EP11Zoeydish.png|Zoey making a salad for DJ who have to judge the challenge... EP11ZOEYSALDATTACKHER.png|... but her salad attacks Zoey . 830px-TDROTINEW2!!!.png|Zoey barfs during the eating challenge. 2.jpg|Zoey furiosit. Zoeyrevenge.png|Zoey gone "wild" and want her revenge on Chef and Scott. Zoeyvschef.png|Zoey VS Chef. Eatpukeandbewaryscottbeforehiselimination-1-.png|Zoey glares at Scott before his elimination. EFFEp12pic22-1-.png|Zoey takes the Hurl of Shame. EPISODE13.png|Zoey with Mike Jo Staci and Anne Maria See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants